User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Chapter 713 Prediction
Title: Chaos in C Block Cover: Granny knocked the robot out!! Page 1 Chaos ensues in C Block Chinjao: Where is that Strawhat.... Sai: Hmm.. Boo: Over there! *He points at Luffy who is blocking a large shield* Chinjao: Very good... Page 2 Meanwhile, The Funk Brothers are planning their moves Kelly: Okay bro, you take the left, I'll take the right. Stay away from Don Chinjao and the giant. We can take them out together Bobby: Right bro. *They give eatchother thumbs up and run in opposite directions* *Kelly comes in contact with Ideo, the boxer* Ideo: Ok! One, Two, One Two! Page 3 Kelly: I'm not afraid of you, "Golden Gloves" Ideo! *Ideo gets in a fighting stance* Ideo: C'mon then Funky man! *Ideo sends a punch to Kelly's side, and without giving him time to react, punches his other side* Ideo: I'll take you out in Round One! Page 4 *Kelly, disgruntled, sweep kicks Ideo, who jumps and sends another punch to Kelly's side* Kelly: Whats the deal, you're just punching me in my sides. Ideo: Kidneys! Now that your kidneys hurt, your stance is open... *Ideo Uppercuts Kelly* Ideo: And I can go for the knockout!! *Kelly is sent flying upward, but falls back down. Ideo then spins around quickly* Page 5 Ideo: ''Golden GLOVE!!'' *Ideo punches Kelly as he falls, sending him flying again* Ideo: I am the greatest!! *Kelly flys into the back of Hajrudin, who is fighting off some other guys* Hajrudin: ....What was that... *He turns around to see the nervously smiling Kelly Funk* Page 6 *Hajrudin picks Kelly up and throws him across the ring, into the water* Gatz: '''Looks like one of the Funk Brothers is down for the count! '''Kelly: I wont be beaten.... for nothing... *Suddenly, Ideo collapses in the field* Kelly: My brother and I were assassins once! I injected you with poison while we were fighting! Gatz: What a dirty trick! But, its not against the rules! *Ideo gets back up* Ideo: NO POISON CAN BEAT THE CHAMP! Gatz: HE'S OK FOLKS! Page 7 Bobby Funk has Fighting Bull in a headlock Bobby: 'I'll win it for you bro!! ''*Jean Ango sneaks up behind him* '''Jean: I think not. *Suddenly, his head grows out of scarf, showing his neck to be long and flexible* Gatz: Its the Snakeneck Jean Ango! What ruthless scheme does he have planned for bobby Funk!? Bobby: Back off! *Bobby takes Fighting Bulls body and swings it at Jean* Page 8 *Jean blocks the bull, and flips over it. He then does a headstand, and spins like a top* Bobby: '''What the hell? '''Jean: Sombrero Spin! *Using two knives while spinning, he cuts into Bobby Funk* Bobby: '''Ugh! '''Page 9 Luffy is fighting against a big fat gladiator Luffy: Man,this is fun! *He kicks the guy, knocking him into the water* Luffy: And I haven't even used my ability yet! *Boo, Sai, and Chinjao run at Luffy* Boo: He's in our grasp! *Suddenly, a large leg stands in their way* Page 10 Hajrudin: Hyah! *Sai is knocked away, but Chinjao catches him saving him from the water* Boo: I can take you down, giant!! *Boo takes his three axes, using one in each hand and one in his mouth* Boo: 'I learned this technique when I went to the East Blue! ''*He cuts at Hajrudin's ankles* '''Hajrudin: I will crush you!! Take th-- *Hajrudin is cut off, because someone punched him in the face, breaking him helmet* Hajrudin: Augh!! *Hajrudin falls, knocking a bunch of people over, standing above him is Lucy the nobody* Page 11 Random Gladiator: '''That little guy too out the Pirate Mercenary!? '''Other Gladiator: Who is that guy?? Luffy: Shi shi! Im Luff-- I mean... Lucy.. *Ideo jumps through the crowd of onlookers* Ideo: Champion of the World, IDEO!! *He Punches Luffy square in the face, sending his head streching all the way to the wall of the Colosseum* Crowd: He...he stretched... Page 12 Gatz: It seems this mystery man "Lucy" is actually the super rookie Pirate "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy!! Crowd is shocked Gatz: What an exciting revelation! *Behind the giant screen, in a room where a shadowed Machvise, Lao G, Dellinger, Senor Pink, and Diamante watch the Tournament* Diamante: So, Doflamingo' plan is going swimmingly... Straw hat luffy is exactly where we want him to be.... Page 13 Ideo: '''He.... he's Straw Hat Luffy..... '''Luffy: Damnit, why'd you have to go and do that?! Franky wanted me to not show off... I guess its too late not. GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL! *Ideo is sent flying into the water* Luffy:... Who's next? *Everyone avoids Luffy and just fight amongst themselves* Page 14 Chinjao: STRAWHAT!!! *A haki powered headbutt is sent into the back of Luffy, crushing him against the ground* Chinjao: DIE! *Another headbutt* Chinjao: The Monkey family ruined my life! After that I couldn't be a pirate anymore! All I had were m subordinates! The Chinjao Family! Luffy: 'Ugh... You have Haki.... Well so do I.... ''*Luffy springs up, both arms covered in Armanent haki, and activates Gear 2nd* '''Page 15 Luffy: ''GOMU GOMU NO ARMANENT JET GATLING!'' *Chinjao is hit, knocking him back and sending him toward the water. But, Boo and Sai stand behind hm, pushing him forward* Boo: C'mon Pops! Sai: Don't go out now! Chinjao: ''BUTO!'' *Luffy blocks the powerful headbutt* Luffy: '''rrrrgh '''Page 16 Gatz: Looks life Chinjao, the famous pirate from over 20 years ago, seems to have a grudge against Straw Hat Luffy! Chinjao: '''Damn you... ''SENSO HEDDO'' *An even more powerful version of Buto, Chinjao hits this one head on, and haki imbued* '''Luffy: Ack..... *Sai and Boo stand at either side on Chinjao, making sure his fight isn't interrupted. But, behind them, Bobby Funk and Jean Ango.'' They grab the two from behind, putting them in sleeper holds*'' Page 17 Boo: Mmmm.. Sai: Mfff Gatz: It seems the two that were combating earlier, have formed an alliance! *The duo breaks out, and attack Bobby and Jean* Sai: Son of a bitch! Boo: You'll pay for that! *Boo throws each of his axes at Jean Ango, who dodges each wit his flexible neck. Sai runs at Bobby Funk, hitting him in the face with the palm of his hand* Jean: Try harder next time! *Jean runs at Boo, wrapping his neck around him. Bobby grabs Sai from behind, squeezing him and then flipping over, smashing his head into the ground.* Page 18 Jean: Nicely done, partner. Bobby: Same to you Jean: Now, do what I said earlier Bobby: 'Right ''*Bobby pulls his fight back, punching the wrapped up Boo, which flies out and into the water* *Sai then grabs Jeans neck, flinging him overhead and into Bobby. The funk brother losses his footing, falling backward into the water, taking Jean with him. As Jean falls his bites don on Sais arm and pulls him in as well.* '''Gatz: And that's four more down! Page 19 *Luffy is bloody and beaten, and almost defeated but not down for the count* Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA! *Chinjao dodges this with Kenbunshoku Haki, and while in the air lunges at Luffy* Chinjao: BAKAHATSU HEDDO! *Chinjao uses his head in a hammer fashion and smashes Luffy, making a shockwave and a large crater* Chinjao: Do you give up? Luffy: ....Bull. Chinjao: 'What do you mean Bull? ''*Suddenly, Fighting Bull runs at Chinjao, his horns hitting Chinjao right in the face, and knocking him away from Luffy* '''Fighting Bull: '''Moohh! '''Luffy: Shi shi shi! Chapter End Category:Blog posts